poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsu's Adventures of The Little Mermaid
Natsu's Adventures of The Little Mermaid is another crossover film planned to be made by X0209. It will appear in film soon. Plot Ariel, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, is dissatisfied with life under the sea and curious about the human world. With her best fish friend Flounder, Ariel collects human artifacts and goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle the seagull, who offers very inaccurate and comical knowledge of human culture. On this particular day, Ariel meets Natsu and his team who have been sailing around the ocean for quite some time and decides to stay with her for awhile. Ignoring the warnings of her father (King Triton) and court musician (Sebastian the Crab) that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden, Ariel still longs to be part of the human world; to this end she has filled a secret grotto with all the human artifacts she has found ("Part of Your World"). While Sebastian, who was assigned to watch over Ariel and be sure she does not visit the surface again, tries to convince her that its better to live under the sea than in the human world ("Under the Sea"). Though Bloom and her friends tell Sebastian to let Ariel be, Layla trusts Sebastian, but also wishes to help Ariel. One night, Ariel, Natsu, his team, and Flounder travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Eric, with whom Ariel falls in love. A sudden storm hits, during which everyone manages to escape in a lifeboat except for Eric who goes and rescues his dog Max, who was still trapped on the ship. He saves Max but almost drowns until he is saved by Ariel, who drags him to the beach. She sings to him, but when he stirs awake he sees avision. She dives underwater when Max comes to Eric, Eric has a vague impression that he was rescued by a girl with a beautiful voice; he vows to find her, and Ariel vows to find a way to join Eric ("Part of Your World (Reprise)"). In the meantime, Sebastian, Flounder, and Natsu and his team vow to keep this a secret so no one will know what happened. Triton and his daughers notice a change in Ariel, who is openly lovesick. Triton questions Sebastian about Ariel's behavior, during which Sebastian accidently reveals the incident with Eric. Triton furiously confronts Ariel and in her grotto, using his trident to destroy her collection of human treasures to their horror. Finally fed up with Triton's harsh behavior towards Ariel, Bloom and her friends confront him and Layla tries to reassure him that not all humans are bad, though Triton doesn't listen, Bloom angrily tells him to leave if he doesn't care how Ariel feels. After Triton leaves, a pair of eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, convince a depressed Ariel that she must visit Ursula the Sea Witch (whom Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady are working for), who can supposedly make all her dreams come true. Bloom and her friends angrily blamed Sebastian for revealing their secret to King Triton, but Gray reassured them that Sebastian confessed it was an accident, although Gray argues that Sebastian ruined their secret, she reluctantly agrees as Natsu convinces her that they could trust him now after she and the others realized he learned from his mistake. Then, they spot Ariel swimming with Flotsam and Jetsam to see Ursula. Suspicious about their plans, Natsu and his team, along with Sebastian & Flounder, follow them to find out what their up to, with Erza asking Sebastian to lead the way. By the time they get there, Ariel and Ursula have already made a deal. The Sea Witch will give Ariel a potion that will transform her into a human for three days ("Poor Unfortunate Souls"). Within these three days, Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric; otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid on the third day and become sole property of Ursula. As payment for legs, Ariel has to give up her voice, which Ursula magically traps in a shell she wears as a locket. Ariel's tail is transformed into legs and Sebastian, Flounder, and Natsu and his team drag her to the surface. Bloom and her friends convince Sebastian to help Ariel find Eric and that she would be miserable if she went back underwater, and he agrees it would be best to help her. Eric and Max find Ariel on the beach. He initially suspects that she is the one who saved his life, but when he learns that she cannot speak, he discards that notion-to both the frustration of Ariel and Max (who knows the truth). He helps her to the palace, where the servants think she is a survivor of a shipwreck. Natsu and his team are tasked with keeping an eye on Ariel as she spends time with Eric. At the end of the second day, they almost kiss ("Kiss the Girl") but are thwarted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Angered at their narrow escape, Ursula takes the disguise of a beautiful young woman named "Vanessa" and appears onshore singing with Ariel's voice with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy by her side. Eric recognizes the song, and in her disguise, Vanessa/Ursula casts a hypnotic spell of enchantment on Eric to make him forget about Ariel. The next day, Ariel and Natsu finds out that Eric will be married to the disguised Ursula on a wedding ship. She cries and is left behind when the wedding barge departs (Natsu and his team feel sorry for failing her again). Scuttle discovers that Vanessa is Ursula in disguise, and informs Ariel. Ariel, Natsu, and Flounder chase the wedding barge, Sebastian informs Triton and Scuttle, Happy and Carla is assigned to literally "stall the wedding." With the help of various animals, the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck is broken, restoring Ariel's voice back to Ariel and breaking Ursula's enchantment over Eric. Realizing that Ariel was the girl who saved his life, Eric rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets and Ariel transforms back into a mermaid. Ursula reverts to her true form and she kidnaps Ariel. Triton appears and confronts Ursula, but cannot destroy Ursula's contract with Ariel. Triton chooses to sacrifice himself for his daughter, and is transformed into a polyp. Ursula takes Triton's crown and trident, which was her plan from the beginning. Ursula uses her new power to gloat, forming a whirlpool that disturbs several shipwrecks, one of which Eric commandeers. Just as Ursula is set to use the trident to destroy Ariel and her friends, Eric turns the wheel hard to port, in effect ramming the ship's splintered bowsprit through Ursula's abdomen. In the meantime, Shredder's henchman were defeated by Natsu and his team they retreat for now. With Ursula gone, her power breaks and the polyps in Ursula's garden (including Triton) turn back into the old merpeople. Later, after seeing that Ariel really loves Eric and that Eric also saved him in the process, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human using his trident. She runs into Eric's arms, and the two finally kiss. Ariel marries Eric in a wedding where both humans and merpeople (with Natsu and his team happily watching) attend. Trivia * Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady & Bebop will be working with Ursula in this film. Category:X0209 Category:Natsu's Adventures Series Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Underwater films